


The Skies Seem Bleaker

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara has a special day.</p><p>She does something important that day.</p><p>Today is one of those days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skies Seem Bleaker

Barbara kneeled down, spinning the bouquet of violets and lilies in her hand. She took a whiff, a faint smile growing on her face. She placed the bouquet down by her side. 

"How's it going Arryn? Are you doing good?" 

Barbara rolled her hoodie's sleeve up and revealed a bracelet. She pretended to flex a muscle and spun the dangling charm bracelet around. 

"I added some new charms, Arryn." She pointed at the new additions with her index finger. "Finally found an actual bumblebee. Feel like I've accomplished something you know? Took a while to find it I mean, _dayum_!" 

The blonde's blue eyes gazed at the circlet. She felt some of the other cool metal designs, running her thumb over their edges and curves. Barbara smiled as she felt a rose. 

"Do you remember this one? Ray gave it to us a few years back. He said, 'It is my duty as your friend - yes I said duty - to give you a piece of good luck! I giveth you a rose'!" Barbara smiled sadly and lifted her finger to wipe away a tear. 

She cleared her throat. 

"Mmm. . . Sorry. I said I wouldn't get emotional." She patted the marble object in front of her. "I said I wouldn't after that day. I'm sorry, Air-Bear. It's a little tough, y'know?" 

"I miss Ray, I do. I miss them all. We had some great times." The Canadian laughed solemnly. "Do you remember the time we went to the boardwalk? And Gavin tried to win Michael that stupid stuffed bear but threw the rings at the _wrong_ game? That dumbass. And I got my hand stuck in the cotton machine and you were terrified it would gnaw my arm? My entire right arm was covered in cotton candy. Luckily I had you to eat it off." 

Barbara wiggled her eyebrows. 

"Or the time Gavin lost his locket of Michael and him down the sewage drain and he went nuts trying to get it back?" Barbara smiled. 

"Good times." 

The blonde closed her eyes and started to reminisce. 

"I haven't thought of any puns lately. I feel like my creativity stopped flowing after that day." Barbara admitted, saddened. "I've lost everything, Arryn. I've lost my friends, my family, my puns, and my happiness. I don't know how much longer I can do this." 

She tried to stop tears from coming but the dam broke. 

She leaned forward, sobbing in a fit hysterically. 

"I promised you I'd enjoy like but I can't! Why won't it just end?" Barbara wailed. "Why won't it, Arryn? Why won't it?" 

She straightened her back, wiping her face of its moisture. She rubbed her nose, sniffling, and moved the bouquet in front of the object. 

She patted it, stood, and leaved over to kiss the grave. 

"I love you, Arryn. I miss you. I've missed you for seven years." 

She bowed her head and turned to exit the cemetery. 

_Imagine Person A telling stupid stories and corny jokes to Person B’s grave._

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but I hope it's powerful enough.


End file.
